


Old Masters and New

by dogmatix, norcumi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Reality, Ezra ends up far from home, GFY, Gen, and his Master, and makes a new home, no his other Master, no not that guy, reality-hopping, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra Bridger faces his fears in the Jedi Temple on Lothal, and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Masters and New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a teaser for something we're planning on doing way down the line, but with the season ending of S2 of Rebels, it felt like a good time to post this.

**Jedi Temple, Lothal.**

“Apparently someone’s not _quite_ ready to become a Jedi. And never will be,” the Inquisitor sneered.

Ezra watched the Inquisitor’s humming lightsaber sweep towards him. Cold terror dragged at him as he dodged again and again, the burn of the Inquisitor’s red blade sweeping within millimeters of Ezra’s flailing limbs.

It all seemed so futile.  Kanan was dead, cut down right in front of him.  If even his Master hasn’t been able to defeat the Inquisitor, what hope did Ezra, untrained and unarmed, have?  Ezra felt his footing go out from under him and yelled as the rocky floor plunged abruptly into empty darkness, taking him with it.

The Force warped and howled around him, drowning out even Ezra’s screams.  His head impacted something, and the world faded.

When he woke up, he was very, very far from home.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jedi Temple, Lothal.**  
**Fifteen Years Later.**

The two men stood outside the small Jedi temple that had groaned and grumped its way out of the ground when they exerted the Force upon it.

“You know, I could happily have gone another fifteen years without seeing this place again,” Ezra said, grimacing.  “In fact, never coming back here was pretty high on my list of ‘things to do.’”  He fidgeted nervously with the strap slung over his shoulder.

“You’ll do fine,” Ezra’s Master said. Having been the man’s Apprentice for twelve of his fifteen years in this reality, Ezra could pick out the layers of sorrow, pride, and affection in the words.

“Maybe my dreams are just dreams,” Ezra said, not believing it for a minute. But oh, he wanted it to be so.  He’d found a home, a _family_ here. Having lost his parents and the Ghost’s crew, he was loathe to walk away from his Master, his fellow Lords, and all the other people he’d grown close to.  “Maybe two months solid of variations on a theme every time I nod off is just my mind being weird at me because  we’re coming up on…well…”

A warm, callused hand squeezed his shoulder. “Your Apprentice needs you.”

“Potential Apprentice,” Ezra corrected.  Yes, the Force was being….loud about it, but Ezra wouldn’t trick or press the youngling into anything. And that’s if he could even find them, because step one on this insane romp seemed to be ‘cross back to the universe that kicked you out fifteen years ago.’  “I really don’t want this to be real,” Ezra admitted quietly, leaning closer to his Master.

“Nor do I,” Ezra’s Master admitted, voice as hushed as Ezra’s.  “You were my Apprentice, and I will miss you sorely.”

Ezra swallowed thickly, blinking back tears. He didn’t feel thirty years old.  He felt like a lost and hurting teenager again, and he hated it.  There were no words, and so he hugged his Master one last time, taking comfort in the solidity and warmth of the other Sith.

“Be safe,” his Master murmured. “And if you can’t be safe, take as many of the bastards with you as you can.

Ezra snickered into his Master’s black robes. “Always.”  He looked up with a watery smile. “And hells, if the temple dumps me back there exactly when I left, the way we suspect it will, I can finally kill that damn Inquisitor for what he did to Kanan.”

**Author's Note:**

> (no, Ezra has no idea that it was only a vision and not reality, with the Inquisitor and Kanan. He got tossed over to the other reality before he could twig to it.)


End file.
